1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a power supply system, and especially to a power supply system for stabilizing time sequence of a resume and reset (RSMRST) signal in computer systems.
2. Description of Related Art
When a computer system is awakened from an Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) sleep state S4, components on a motherboard of the computer system are powered up. During the power up sequence of the motherboard, there is a plurality of signals (e.g., RSMRST signal, +3.3V_AUX voltage signal) in the computer system that should meet a required signal timing sequence. The RSMRST signal is generated from a south bridge chip and sent to a Super I/O chip of the computer system. The +3.3V_AUX voltage signal is generated from a DC power supply and sent to graphics acceleration cards, net cards and other cards on the motherboard. According to the required signal timing sequence, the +3.3V_AUX voltage signal should be pulled down later than the RSMRST signal with a delay time. If the +3.3V_AUX voltage signal is pulled down earlier than the RSMRST signal, a power up failure will occur, and the computer system cannot return to state S0, the operating state, from the sleep state S4.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.